Carnival Fantasm
by King Keith
Summary: A mixture of canon and OC characters form RoseWarden's Cycle, Sliverbug28's GEGE, SaberAoi's TWOSKS, and King Keith's TDOS and IM are all suddenly thrown together. Who or what caused it? How is all these various times and places connected? Can it be fixed? Can they survive? More importantly, can they survive each other? Rated M for Blood,Violence,Lanuage (Synopsis only for now.)


_**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respective owners, OC and otherwise**_

 _ **Carnival Fantasm**_

 _ **Prologue one: The Essence of War**_

"To think we got dragged into this," a blonde girl with red eyes said. Her hands are resting inside the red hoodie which seemed too big for her, along with her jeans which were held by a black belt. "Keith, are we seriously in another world? Why the hell are we here?"

"It's… a long story…" The red-haired man with a red shirt and black jeans answered. "I guess I promised that kid I would help her go home or that bitch Anna forced me into this, I think…"

Keith could not remember his actions from the hours prior to now. Once the girl named Jeanne gave him a puppy eyed stare, somehow, he lost memory of that time. Keith was not even sure when his Servant Berserker was thrown into the loop as well. According to Berserker, she was going back to the Tohsaka Mansion when she went through the front door ending up at Keith's side. The blonde Servant was beyond furious, but it would seem Anna showed something to Berserker, causing her to become complaint with the situation. Jeanne seemed to stay as far away from the Berserker due to her being efferent… whatever that means.

Hiding behind the damn boulder somewhere outside the village of Domremy, and making it move was a pain in the ass. Especially, when a certain Servant refuses to help. Nevertheless they managed to return the young girl to her proper time and place…despite the numerous detours.

"You think? How the hell do you not know your own actions?"

"The girl… Jeanne seemed to have some sort of Mystic Eye." Keith explains, as he leans out of the way to make room past a person.

"Are you sure you're just not infatuated with the girl considering she is "that" kind of preson person? I didn't sense a lick of magic coming from her." Berserker sneers at her Master, earning her a dirty look from her Master. "The Grail has given me some knowledge about her."

"Hmph, she's only five, besides even if she was close to my age she wouldn't be my type… I think…" Keith trials off, never had to deal with romance until the Grail War in his world started, so, things about women and his taste in them were still sailing there. "Rather, if Anna decides, after this, on another "pit stop" I will have her by her ponytail till we get back to our world."

"Whatever, but have you not noticed somebody has been following us?" Berserker said referring to the group behind them several paces away. They have been following for several blocks now, and while Berserker could not pick them out she could sense one thing, a Servant.

"I've been feeling someone's eye on me, but I don't from where." Keith admits to Berserker turning his eyes toward the side hoping to see the person. "But we'll have to ditch them somehow. Leading them to Anna might be the worst thing to do."

Since Anna has the power to travel to other words and a magus found out about it, it would lead to something really bad. Depending on the magus, they may attempt to twist the world into their image, or something far worse. Magi have always been power hungry individuals unfortunately.

"Come on, let's lose them down this alleyway." Keith says as he twisted down a narrow passageway, and started to run as Berserker turns into sprit form once she realize there were no people down the passageway.

* * *

"Are the Masters of Red this stupid?" A white-haired boy with blue eyes asked, as they tailed the Master and Servant. He looks rather young, and immature to be in the position that he is assigned to. "What's the point of coming straight to the enemy's lair by yourself."

"They are either scouts or perhaps, they are confident in their Servant's abilities." Someone speaks to the boy, but is not seen. Most likely the being is the boy's Servant. "I suggest we approach cautiously Monsieur."

"Being cautious isn't the right way to go about things here," the boy talks back to his Servant. "We have to stop those damn Masters of Red before them make even more innocent people victims to this damn war!"

The Servant sighs falling into silent, as she follow after her Master. Currently, Mahiro has been fixated on the incident that happened when the Master of Assassin of Red, Saitoshi Sasori, killed his teachers and tried to strong arm Mahiro into the Red Faction. Ever since then, he has then taken under the protection of Masters of Black in Romania. After some harsh training by one of the allied Masters, Mahiro has gained some experience in combat. Weather it would be enough to fight their current opponents is another matter entirely

When Caster of Black managed to detect a Servant within one of her nets so to speak, Mahiro was the first to volunteer to find and engage the enemies that entered their territory. This worried Mahiro's Servant, Saber. He is still too green and rough around the edges in terms of combat. Suddenly, their target sprints down an alleyway. Instantly, Mahiro runs after the enemy Master. Wordlessly, Saber trails after him in sprit form.

Running down the alley, they saw their target who runs down another corner. Nearly colliding with a nearby civilian they saw the enemy Master run into three story abandon building. The building looked much like a haunted house, with vegetation growing, and broken windows throughout. Quickly, Saber materialized, as they sped inside the building without thinking.

* * *

"Shit," Keith curses underneath his breath, as he hides behind a brick pillar. "They're pretty damn persistence, aren't they?"

 _"Let's just crush them."_ Berserker speaks in his mind sounding irritated. _"Unless, you want to get attacked from behind?"_

Berserker may have a point there. If they run the chance of being attacked from behind his back is a strong likelihood. There would be no repercussions for attacking them and taking them out. Keith peeks out and sees a boy with a white hoodie with equally white hair along with what appears to be a French musketeer with blond hair and blue eyes. With the out of place clothing, one could assume the French musketeer is the Servant. The boy on the other hand….

"Emil?" Keith questions out loud without thinking giving his pursuers his location. Knowing the jig is up, Keith comes out of hiding.

"Emil, who's that? Somebody you killed?" The white-haired brat speaks with barely concealed rage. The possibility of getting out of this peacefully is low unless Keith can pacify him somehow. The amazing thing is the fact that there is an Emil or at least another person looking like Emil in this world.

"So, your name isn't Emil?" Keith questions the boy as he easily shrugs off the boy's heated gaze. The Servant next to the boy speaks up before the boy could retort.

"My Master is not willing to speak with you, Leave the area or be removed with force." The musketeer Servant said, as she (or is it he?) reaches towards the handle of the rapier resting at her left side.

"Awfully protective, aren't you? Unfortunately, I can't leave this place, I traveled far to meet someone here. So, can I take them and go home?" Keith asks the French servant. Before the boy could say something to Keith he continues, "No, I'm not kidnapping them boy."

"Keith, these people are not going to listen," Berserker materializes while glaring at the opposing Servant. "Let's just knock them around the place and get going. I am really looking forward to something good to eat."

"Berserker… is that why you're so angry?" Keith huffs out despite the increasing tension. Berserker having food on the brain means she's hungry. When she's hungry Berserker is grumpy. Just like a kid.

"Dumbasses like them don't listen to reason. You should know this by now." Berserker brings forth her armor shrouding herself in armor that looks similar to a demon. As soon as Berserker armors up, she draws her large sword that was equal in height to herself.

The French Servant quickly replies by drawing her weapon, a French styled rapier. As she…or he did so, she took a stance refined and proper, unlike the savage stance of Berserker.

"Saber, I'll leave the Servant in your hands," The boy said to Saber, as his eyes are drawn towards the enemy Master. "Just make sure that nothing gets outside of this building, and don't let any civilians get hurt." Saber didn't respond, but focus entirely on the Servant before her.

"C'mon swordsman," Berserker grins at Saber, as she fixed her grip on the great sword that she holds. "Aren't you a Saber?"

Quickly, Saber closes the distance between the two. If Berserker wasn't a Servant, she wouldn't have been able to follow the movements of Saber, as the gap was closed almost instantly. Saber's right arm shot forward like a bullet from a gun. With all of the inertia and force built up from a live round. Saber trusted three times to the left of Berserker's armor covered body, and twice to the right. Saber knew, even if barely, Berserker would be able to dodge the first three hits to the left, but it would be impossible to dodge the blows to the right.

Saber's sniper-like accuracy with a blade forces Berserker to move in the pattern that Saber expected. Stepping to the right to dodge the first three blows, but with force strong enough to chip at her armor, the remaining two blows to the right connected. Berserker's armor was slightly dented from the impact. Berserker, trying to thrust a kick out at Saber misses, as Saber planted her foot to the ground and pushed herself back.

Berserker fixes her stance as Saber closes the distance between the two once more, but Berserker is prepared for it. Berserker, now aware of the speed of the Saber Servant, hacks her great sword in a powerful strike that would easily end the life of Saber if it hit.

Instead, Saber's own sword turned into a blur just before the great sword was going to split her in two. The aim of Berserker's strike was thrown off, as a tiny spark was emitted from the side of her weapon, slamming her great sword into the ground, Berserker is defenseless. Saber takes the opening before her, as she quickly jab her rapier into a kink in Berserker's armor.

Letting her great sword smack against the ground; Berserker pulls away from the strike that could turn fatal if it were to connect. As the sound of metal clanging against the ground echoes throughout the building, Berserker throws a punch at Saber. Saber, not expecting this, put up her hands to block the oncoming attack instead of dodging it. Saber stumbled back a few steps, giving Berserker enough room and time to pick up her weapon once more.

Berserker charges at Saber once more, raising her sword high for another unrefined but powerful strike. To a human eye, Berserker's strike would be no more than a blur that no one could keep up with, but Saber is a Servant, so, it was clear as day what Berserker's moves are. Berserker sends a barrage of hacking slashes aimed towards Saber, as Saber parried the ongoing onslaught of slashes aimed towards her.

Saber trusts her blade once more, with the same speed and precision that she used before. But she didn't expect to see sparks flying like she now is. Saber misjudged her opponent, and ruled out the thought that she would be able to parry one of her lightning-like strike. Saber's blade only grazed Berserker's armor and flew past it.

The nape of Saber's neck crawls with anticipation of a counterattack. But Saber knew that if she pulled her blade back now, it would immobilize her body, and make her an easier target for Berserker to attack at as she pleases. Saber chose not to fight the momentum of her thrust, but decided to spin left into it.

At the same time, she catch a glimpse of Berserker's blade leaping up towards the base of her neck, as if Berserker was an executioner, aiming precisely for the base of Saber's neck.

"!" Saber's eyes widened at the sight of what could easily be her death.

Saber put all of her weight into her right foot, as she spins that she lost her balance, and slipped on some moss that has been building up in the area. The friction on the ground was slightly lowered, and Saber has yet to adjust to the change, resulting in her falling.

Fortunately, this meant that Berserker had only grazed pieces of Saber's hair, which now dance in the air, as they fall to the ground, along with hat that she wore.

Luck, a skill that Saber has a high affinity for was all she could thank for something like this to happen. Due to her amazing luck, she managed to survive a blow that would have not only ended it for her, but for her Master as well. Without her there, there would be no one to protect him from the Servant that seemed to be out for the heads of people.

Saber's boots properly gripped onto the ground once more. Saber leaped hard with her right, and once more with her left foot so that she is a safe distance away from Berserker to recuperate from what just happened.

After a few deep breaths, she raises her rapier up once more.

Berserker is still unbalanced from her last strike. Saber swinging her sword to hold it above her shoulder preparing herself for the second round of combat that she'd go through. She swings the blade once more, but this time, she points it directly at her opponent.

Saber charged at Berserker once more. Through the corner of her eye, she sees the blade of Berserker roaring down her on her from above. Out of reflex, she swiped to the right to deflect the steel blade. In addition to the sparks and the tremors created from the collision, Berserker stepped back, but Saber continued to charge, as she snaps her weapon back as if it had no weight of its own. Swing after swing, so fast that reacting to one once seeing it would be too late. The instincts that Berserker possessed, and her armor, were the only things that prevented Saber's strikes to become fatal.

Knocking back Saber's sword with her armor covered arm, Berserker slashes as she filled the name of her class, "berserk". Saber managed to evade the three slashes that were directed towards her. One to her left side, another to her right side, and the third to her neck. After the third miss, Saber stepped forward, into Berserker's space. The two were practically touching. At this distance, a single step wouldn't be enough for either of them to dodge an attack.

At that moment, Saber drops down, aiming to take out the legs of her opponent who fell into a berserk-like state. Either that or it was her nature of combat. Berserker reacts and started to kick upwards. This was Berserker's chance to bring an ending to this troublesome Servant, aiming at her unguarded body, and to take her out from there.

A dull thud runs through her foot, as Saber's eyes widened with shock as she takes a step back.

This would be Berserker's only chance to bring this battle to an easy conclusion. Saber, now in a slight state of shock from being kicked, is practically defenseless. Berserker began to cut at Saber, certain that her attacks would hit their mark.

But as she was letting her instincts carry her blade for her, Berserker is watching her opponent's face, as shock ran down her spine. Saber's eyes were still widened, but there was no longer shock in them.

Multiple hard scarps rang out, like the sound of metal grinding on metal. All of Berserker's slashed had been deflected in different directions, without a single hit landing. All Berserker seen was the silver afterimage of Saber's rapier.

Saber followed with a direct thrust from her rapier too fast to even dodge. Due to this, it broke through Berserker's armor and bit into her left shoulder. Followed by a breathless seven hit strike combination. Every blow from Saber rang true, as they all hit Berserker, with five of the seven strikes penetrating her armor.

Berserker finally recovered, but seven wasn't the end of the combination. Seven more strikes, with the same speed and diligence, all penetrated Berserker's armor before she had time to comprehend what was happening. But Saber's barrage still wasn't over. She pulled her blade back once more, and thrusted it into Berserker's armor, cracking it and creating a hole around the size of a baseball in the stomach area of her armor. Berserker fell to her knees, as Saber pulled her blade out from Berserker. Berserker's helmet hit the floor, revealing the face of girl with red eyes and green hair.

Sixteen hits.

Berserker's eyes widened by the fact that she had been bested by the Servant, Saber that stood before her. She moved her had towards her stomach which Saber had stabbed. The wounds weren't fatal, but Berserker could no longer continue at this pace.

"I will spare our life because it seems as though your Master is out to kill Monsieur," Saber said, as both Saber and Berserker's eyes drifted towards the battle between Mages. However if Saber was smart enough to look behind she would notice the grin that Berserker has on her face.

* * *

"Boy…..I will warn you now….stand down." Keith grunts as he dodges the white haired boy's next cut. This one is slightly faster than the last one and the speed keeps on increases steadily over time. The boy must be subconiusiously using his circuits to strengthen himself.

This means Keith is basically taking on a beginner. Keith keeps on the defensive, ignoring the large openings that Mahiro keeps on giving him.

"Never!" The only word the kid has spewed out since this fight started.

"Very well, you only have yourself to blame for this." Keith resolves himself as he blocks the next by redirecting Mahiro's weapon hand away and forcing the boy to step back to regain his balance. While he dislikes this battle, only defending will result in him getting hurt. Finishing quickly is the only way.

With a roar, Mahiro tries to strike again this time significantly faster than the last one. Unfortunately for the boy Keith has already seen his movements so many times it was easy for him to track. Whoever trained the boy did a good job but they failed to teach him how to mix up his movements. While Keith would dare to compliment Mahiro's technique with his knife, the white haired boy just repeated the same movements the same exact way.

Keith catches Mahiro's wrist with four fingers as he uses his thumb to break underneath Mahiro's firm hold on his knife, removing his thumb and bending backwards as Keith uses his grip on Mahiro's wrist for leverage. With a cry of pain, Mahiro drops his knife as Keith makes a fist with his other hand and sends it straight to the poor boy's face causing Mahiro to fly a few feet away on his back.

"Give up, tell your Saber to withdraw and go on your merry way boy." The more experienced redhead speaks out without emotion as the inexperienced boy rubs his face, getting rid of the blood coming out of his nose. With an unintelligent roar similar to that of a mad beast the boy charges toward his elder with a fist made and stretched back. With a sigh due to the inexperience of Mahiro's, Keith meets the charge with his own, jabbing Mahiro in the stomach. With the air knocked of him Mahiro gasps in surprise as Keith grabs his hoodie and trips him off his feet, slamming him into the ground. Keith then places his boot on Mahiro's chest, pinning him in place.

"Do it." Keith says with slight frustration as he puts more of his weight on Mahiro's chest picking up a loose brick from a nearby wall. "Unless you don't value your life."

"I….will stop you. If I don't….who will?" Mahiro feebly tries to get up only for Keith to use Reinforcement for the first time and pin the boy into the ground enough that dust went out from the slight impact. Suddenly, Keith felt cold thin metal meet his neck. Fighting the urge to jump at the sudden introduction of steel he waits for the blade's owner to speak. Mahiro sighs in relief as Saber has arrived in time to save him.

"Let go of my Master." Saber says coldly. When Keith makes no movements in a few seconds Saber's blade digs slightly, just enough to draw blood.

"Sorry, I can't do that. This has gone too far." Keith chuckles causing the French Servant to become confused as he lowers the brick out of the Servant's sight."But first I have something I to say first."

"…..What is it?" Saber decides to at least hear the Master's words.

"My French isn't great but," Keith starts out slowly before yelling out," Surprise!"

Before Saber could realize what Keith meant a large slab of steel hit her in the face as Keith ducked just low enough to avoid the French's sword arm. Crashing into the brick wall Saber stares in surprise at the Servant she defeated moments ago is standing strong with a cocky smile before the brick Keith held landed in Saber's lap. But unlike the other bricks, this one was bright orange from heat. A moment later it explodes causing a chuck of the wall to fall on the opposing Servant. Since it was not a full charge and the Saber class had magic resitance it is doubtful the Servant took any damage but it allows the Berserker and her Master to exchange a few words.

"Thanks for the assist Berserker."

"God this Saber is stupid as hell. Seriously think I would go down that easily?" Berserker rests her large sword on her shoulder.

"How are you still able to fight in your condition?" Mahiro asks from his position from the ground.

"Unlike you and your partner, we know the value of teamwork, Garcon." Keith lets off enough pressure but still enough to keep in place as Berserker started to move toward the buried Saber with a confident stride in her step. Mahiro's servant seemed to be cursing his/her lack of foresight as she moves easily out the heavy brick piled around like it was mud. Before Saber can stand up however a voice speaks out and causes everyone to pause.

"Enough!" The voice belongs to a person Keith knows and honestly did not wish to know. Coming though the entrance is a ponytailed woman with red hair wearing business attire like most office folk. Her green eyes are warm but hides a calculative and money driven mind. She swiftly approaches Keith with a remarkable pace despite wearing high heels.

"Anna." Keith says in distain." What took you-"

Keith is interrupted as Anna pushes the man away in order to peer at Mahiro's condition. Mahiro himself felt like he was being appraised only to be sold. In fact it might be just be what The Secret Seller is doing. Anna sighs in relief before standing up. "Thank Naga nothing is broken or badly damaged."

"Naga?" Mahiro looks to his enemy hoping for clarification who seems to be just as confused.

"I have no idea kid. So don't ask me."

"Where the hell were you?!" Berserker says in displeasure at Anna's tardiness. "You took an hour longer then what you said would!"

"Do you always have to shout at me M-Berserker?" Anna gives a sly smile as she digs into her purse that is over her shoulder. "Perhaps I should show your Master "that"?"

Berserker instantly turns red and sputters out "Whatever." before instantly turning away. Keith himself can't help but wonder what "that" is.

"I will have you know I was getting support from the Magi in the area." Anna continues as if she never spoke to Berserker in the first place. "It took awhile to get them up to speed but I finally got them to give me a supporter."

"Supporter? Me? Why?" Mahiro looks about, confused as a headless chicken as Anna's eyes locked on him.

"Hm….. It's just what they decided or least that's one named Lardo did?" Anna pauses before continuing." At least that was I told his name was? Never mind it was just something that was just decided."

"While this is nice and all," Keith glares at Anna as Mahiro scowls at the mention of the man he dislikes." I thought you just needed an escort to put that child back in her proper place. What truly is going on here?"

"It's…..a long story." For the first time since Keith has traveled with Anna her expression has become solemn. While he does not know Anna well he knows something bad has happened.

"The boy and I have a lot of time it seems. Tell me."

"Very well…I would like to discuss this elsewhere but this place will have to do as I need your cooperation." Anna sighs as Saber goes to stand near Mahiro regarding the merchant with a wary expression. "Do you know the name Grima?"

An hour. That's how long it took for Anna to explain the events leading up to this as well as the world this happened in. While she only explained the basis of the world it still surprised Keith as well as Mahiro after Keith explained the Age of The Gods to the uneducated boy.

"So in this world you talk about The Age of the Gods has not ended as it should as this Naga and Grima still exist?" Keith confirms. Anna nods prompting Keith to continue "And due to this Girma somehow managing to make an endless Cycle where he-"

"She." Anna says.

"Seriously? What kind of Goddess names herself Grima? Sounds like a mud stripper's name." Keith says while looking at Berserker as she finishes absorbing the story and shrugs. "Anyways somehow Grima kidnaps a princess whom was suspicious of her activities and somehow they disappeared from this Eliza place?"

"Yillse. Old man, get the wax of your ears." Mahiro snickers as Keith thinks about giving him another bloody nose. "She even told us her intel found a magic circle meant to bind as well."

"This means Grima either knew this was going to happen and prepared for the situation or something else entirely." Saber gives her input of the situation. "Do you know where they were sent?"

"No. Our intel is still incomplete." Anna tells Saber before looking over the rest of the group." What we do know as soon as Grima left the Holy Grails of certain worlds have…" Anna pauses as she tries to find the right words." Well, their magic output has sharply fallen."

Berserker's brow rises up as soon as her red eyes narrow," What does that mean?"

"It means that currently unless something is found to replace the lost mana or fix the issue itself our Grail will not be able to grant a wish or perhaps become a useless ordinary cup unable to grant a wish." Keith tells Berserker. While Keith did have a wish it was something he could grant himself though time and effort. For Berserker however…

"Tell me where to find Grima." Berserker growls. "I'll tear her a new one then take off her head and mount on a wall!"

"Well you got us Anna. But anymore secrets I'll make sure you pay for it. Literally. As in gold." Keith turns to Mahiro." What is your plan, boy?"

" I'm going too." Mahiro states simply as his servant stay quiet; simply allowing her Master to do what he wants. Internally, however Saber wanted to Mahiro to refuse. A Holy Grail War is one thing but whatever this is has turned out to be is something completely different. While it was not surprising considering he was yelling about innocents it was a bit worrisome. However Keith just decided to keep quiet. Better to keep the beast in check then have it go wild. "Are we going now?"

"Yes, I like it when kids agree so easily unlike crusty old men." Anna earned a look from Keith that could kill a thousand Risen if Keith ever encountered one. "Just give me a minute to find the right spot."

The pony tailed merchant then moved toward the door everyone had come though and shut it close. After making sure it is closed tightly, Anna procured an object that she kept out of the view of the others and opened the door. Instead of the outside they were so familiar with had changed to a dark tunnel similar to a subway.

"Berserker you sure you want to do this?" Keith looked at Berserker. The look and the bloodlust radiating off her as she went through the door told him everything, causing him to sigh. "Right,.. dumb question. Why do I always have to deal with the weird shit?"

Keith went right after his Servant. Mahiro starts to go but is stopped by Saber as she grabs his arm. "Saber?"

"Monsieur….are you sure you want to honor this request? Saber speaks hesitantly as her showed her worry. "A Grail War you are honestly unprepared for. This is clearly beyond a normal war. I cannot promise we'll come back safely."

"Well Lardo did tell this Anna chick to take me. I rather am far away from that waste of space anyways. Besides Saber I've got you."

Right when Mahiro said that he stepped though the door. While Saber is happy for her Master's confidence in her the fact he disregards the potential dangers worries her. Saber follows as a Servant is to serve the Master. Anna waits a moment with a blank before a cold and merciless smile curls her lips. Muttering something underneath her breath she follows after them enjoying her small victory.

* * *

 **Incoming Chapter: Prologue 2, The Holy Cooking War**

* * *

 _ **Writer/ Fate Advisor/ TDOS Advisor: King Keith**_

 _ **Co-Writer/**_ _ **Le Quinzième**_ _ **Advisor: Saber Aoi**_

 _ **Editor/**_ _ **21st Century Schizoid Man Advisor**_ _ **: Sliverbug28**_

 _ **Cycle/Fire Emblem Series Advisor: RoseWarden**_

 _ **Special thanks: NakaruSoul**_

 _ **Music Used For Inspiration This Chapter:**_

 _ **Fight by All Good Things**_


End file.
